ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Skalidor
Skalidor is a Serpentine and the general of the Constrictai tribe. A hulking warrior, Skalidor fought in the Serpentine War many years ago before being sealed away in a tomb along with his fellow Constrictai. Long after, Pythor would free the Constrictai and Venomari from their tombs, with Skalidor attacking Cole and Zane shortly after being freed. Skalidor followed Pythor in his quest to find the Fangblades and awaken the Great Devourer. When the Great Devourer was awakened, Pythor was seemingly killed, and the Serpentine fled underground to escape the ensuing chaos. Following the serpent's death, Lord Garmadon took command of the Serpentine, with Skalidor following his lead. When Garmadon, Skalidor and the other generals traveled to the Dark Island via Rattlecopter, Skales betrayed their leader and deserted him on the island. Skales regained his title of "Snake King", leading the Serpentine underground, with Skalidor and the Constrictai digging a hole that eventually reached the Stone Army Tomb. There, the ancient Stone Army was revived through the Devourer's venom. The warriors fought against the Serpentine before escaping the tomb and sealing the snakes underground. The Serpentine managed to break out of the tomb, yet decided to stay there as they wished not to return above ground. When the Ninja ventured into the tomb in search of a special harddrive, they found Skales, who introduced them to their new life. Skalidor and the other Serpentine later helped evacuate the people of Ninjago during the Golden Master's assault. Some time later, Skalidor and his allies fought with the Elemental Masters against the Fake Anacondrai during the Second Serpentine War. Following the conflict's end, the Serpentine resumed their lives, living amongst the people of Ninjago in peace. History Spellbound (Flashback) During the first Serpentine War, Skalidor attacked Jamanakai Village with the other Serpentine, though was repelled by the Elemental Alliance. Near the war's end, he and the other Constrictai were sealed away in a tomb by the Elemental Masters using a Sacred Flute. Can of Worms When Cole and Zane were sent out to investigate the Constrictai Tomb, Skalidor ambushed them under Pythor's command. Skalidor wrapped his tail around Zane and mocked him, causing Cole to attack and forcing Skalidor to burrow into the ground. Cole ordered Zane to head to the exit as he used the Sacred Flute, to which Skalidor resurfaced and tried to choke Cole. Zane retrieved the Sacred Flute, though while he used it Skalidor grabbed onto his neck in an attempt to stop him from finishing the tune. Zane barely got out enough breath to finish the flute's song, and as Skalidor released the Ninja, Cole quickly knocked him out with his Scythe and went to warn the others. The Snake King Skalidor joined his fellow Serpentine in travelling to The Lost City of Ouroboros when Pythor unearthed it in the Sea of Sand. There, Pythor challenged his fellow Generals to battle him in a Slither Pit, intent on uniting the tribes by force. Skalidor was confident that Pythor was no match for him and his fellow Generals - despite getting tail-whipped early on, he managed to help pin Pythor to the ground. Skalidor was so busy pummeling Pythor that he missed Skales giving him the Sacred Flute until Pythor began playing it to incapacitate the other Generals. As Skalidor clutched his ringing ears, Pythor knocked him down with another tail-whip and claimed his staff - thus defeated, Skalidor joined the other Serpentine in bowing before the new Snake King. All of Nothing While Pythor sought the final Fangblade, Skalidor waited with the rest of the Serpentine in their Underground Fortress, which had actually been built around the Constrictai tomb. Skalidor discussed the potential return of the Great Devourer with his fellow Generals, commenting that he hoped the beast would teach the surface-dwellers a lesson by bringing eternal night upon the land. When the Ninja attacked in an attempt to reclaim the first three Fangblades, Skalidor grabbed Cole with his tail, but the black-clad Ninja shimmied out of the General's coils and struck him with the Triple Tiger Sashay. Day of the Great Devourer Following the resurrection of the Great Devourer, Skalidor joined the rest of the Serpentine in fleeing to the Fangpyre Tomb, where they hid to evade the indiscriminate rampage of their "god". Darkness Shall Rise As the Generals thought of ideas to gain the Serpentine back as their followers, Skalidor mentioned unleashing the Great Devourer, only to be reminded that they had already tried that to no success. Skalidor is seen again and asks where their pizza is. Later, he is seen with Acidicus and Fangtom fighting the Ninja. Pirates Vs. Ninja Skalidor and the other remaining generals soon joined up with Lord Garmadon who presented them with his new Mega Weapon, though Skalidor doubted that Garmadon knew how to use the weapon. Garmadon eventually did figure out how to used it and inadvertently brought Captain Soto's crew back, who in turn took over the ship and threw Skalidor and the other Serpentine into the brig. After the Ninja dealt with the Pirates, the Serpentine reclaimed the ship and Skalidor stood by Garmadon as he mocked the Ninja. The Stone Army When Garmadon returns to Ouroboros for help and mentions the Dark Island, Skalidor is easily persuaded to join him. After Skales shoved the Dark Lord into the Endless Ocean, he enthusiastically rallied his support for the self-declared Snake King alongside Acidicus and Fangtom. Description He is black and orange with yellow eyes, with several silver spikes on his head. Like all Constrictai, he is shorter than other Serpentine of his rank. Ninjago.com Description Rank: General Skalidor has neglected exercise for as long as the Constrictai have been in confinement, so even for a Constrictai, he's a little on the heavy side. Despite that, his reflexes are flawless. The Constrictai roam in their underground tunnels and caves. When they move, the ground above them trembles, and they leave giant cracks in their path. Skalidor stops at nothing. If all else fails, he can always crush an enemy just by sitting on him or roaring in his face. Appearances Notes *His name could possibly be a reference to the unsuccessful LEGO toy line Galidor. *Skalidor is the only Constrictai in Shadow of Ronin, to not use the Hypnobrai Fangblade. *He is the shortest Serpentine General. *Even though he is voiced by Michael Dobson, the credits and various other listings state he is voiced by John Novak. *He and Acidicus are the rarest Serpentine minifigures as they are exclusive to a $120 set released in 2012. *Skalidor is one of the few named Serpentine to wear clothing (his armored badge), alongside Selma, Skales Jr., Clancee, and Arcturus. Gallery Skalidorminifigure.jpg|Skalidor's minifigure skalidor.com.png|Skalidor on the Ninjago website MoS40Skalidor.png|During the Serpentine Wars MoS15Skalidor.png Skalidorzane.png skalidor01.png|Close up Acidicus03.png 22Fangtomskalidor.png pl:Skalidor Category:Serpentine Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Earth Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Serpentine Generals Category:Males Category:2013 Category:2015 Category:2017 Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:The Hands of Time